ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Season 2)
Even if the show would come out terrible, it's obvious that Cartoon Network is going to renew this show for another season. But if their going to do that, they need to fire DHX and have Saban Brands (famous of the Power Ranger franchise) take over production and have an LA based voice cast for the show and make it stay true to the original films. Difference for The First Season * Sam and Manny are written out to make senses, but they do return in 2 episodes plus cameo flashbacks. * Gil becomes less annoying, No longer talks in a Fozzy Bear-eques voice and is the show's true villain. * Flint is no longer an a**hole to the only people who were nice to him and doesn't suffer any bad luck as much. * The villains always lose at the end. * The humor is more aimed at adults than kids. but Contains less gross out. * Cal becomes older. * Aside from the formentioned voice changes and moving to Saban, The episodes are now 22 minutes istead of 11 New Characters * Taffy-The female leader of a trio of friends that Flint becomes a part as well as students of his new school. She helps Flint with various inventions and becomes Flints original love interest and is Sam's pen pal when she moves. * Chazz-One of Taffy's friends. He serves as the team's computer hacker. He dies in the 3-part finale * Leon-Another one of Taffy's friends. He serves as the team's Brawn. He also dies in the 3-part finale. * Bobby-Flint's robotic butler who helps him out with is plans or inventions. * Head Master Flynn-A kind hearted owner of Flint's new school. * Coach Hess-The Gym Teacher of Flint's new school * Miss Lawford-A teacher at Flint's new school * Donald Trump-A fictionalized version of real life president. Serves as an antagonist in one episode. * Robert De Niro-A fictionalized version of real life Actor. After being fed up w/ starring in low brow comedies, He serves an antagonist by controlling people's minds. He dies after Chazz talks some sense into him. * Sean Astin-A fictionalized version of real life actor who played similar role to Wallace Shawn (The Mayor's voice-actor in this season) as he appeared in BoJack Horseman. He was cast as Flint Lockwood by Gil for a movie the mayor's making in the midriff episode. Unlike Robert De Niro, He played himself. * Amy Poehler-A fictionalized real life actress who played a similar role to Naomi Watts as she appeared in BoJack Horseman. After starring in 3 of the biggest failures that nearly destroyed her career (which they are The Mighty B, Free Birds and The House), she decides to star in The Mayor's movie w/ Sean Astin. Flint somehow has a massive crush on her. She is also played by herself * Quint Lockwood-Flint's twin brother of whom he wasn't aware of having. He was raised by Flint's mother (who faked her own death to avoid Shelboune) in the depths of Mexico. He is extemely similar to Dru from Despicable Me 3. * Evil Flint-The polar opposite of Flint Lockwood. Mean, Cruel, Competent and overweight. * Evil Sam-Sam's polar opposite who encourage Flint to rule over Swallow Falls. She is similar to Stiletto Mafiosa from Danger Mouse. * FeMale Flint-Another dementional counteropart of Flint who helps him stops his evil counterpart. * Mama Shelboune-The Mayor's mother who hates the idea of him taking over Shallow Falls * Zoobore-Gil's true identity and is revealed in the 3-part season final. An alien invader who wants to inslave the entire world. * Zeegar Clan-A race of aliens and Zoobore's henchmen. They dressed in Chuck E. Cheese mascot costumes when Flint and friends find that the aliens are planning something at a Chuck E. Cheese location. * Chuck E. Cheese-The mascot of his titular place, He helps Flint save Shallow Falls in the 3-part season finale. His friends appear when Flint, Steve and Taffy meets up with him. Episode List * Flint's New Beginning-Flint's helps a trio of friends move to a new school. * Mr.-E-Taffy, Chazz and Leon uses a drone to spy on Shelboune and his goons. * Flint Invents a Story-Flint makes up a Story about being abused at Cannery High. * Mid Autumn Night Event-Gil, Brent and Earl frames Flint and his friends for having poisioned candy at their new school in Halloween. * Secrets and XXX Lies-Gil brain washes Flint and Leon to star in the Mayor's Pornographic film series. * Crane in The Brain-Taffy is Mistaken for a baby Crane's Mother. * Slap Hacky-Chazz has a meltdown when he's unable to hack though Cannery High's computers & Robert De Niro controls people minds. * Candy, Bubblegum and Taffy-Flint and Chazz are angry because the town ran out of Candy, so the gang sets out to find the holy grail which is said to be a legend. However, Donald Trump stops them on the way. * Demention Hoppin'-Flint and the gang check out various Dementions of different varients of Shallow Fall. However they actientally left the portal to the 10th demention opened, releasing Evil Flint.- * Heavy Jury Duty-Flint is left in charge of his dad's Shop as part of a bet between him and Canney High. Gil sues the Shop for $10,000,000 after slipping on Flint's accidental mess. Leon is Flint's lawyer for the case, while Hector Evilman presides, and several Inti Creates/Value IPs in the jury. Leon ends up doing more harm than good, putting Flint at the mercy of the courtroom. ** Note: The jury includes Beck and Call from Mighty No. 9, Gunvolt and Joul from Gunvolt Strike, Eroko from Gal*Gun, Yooka-Laylee, Cuphead, Mugman and The Devil, The Heavy, the Scout, The Demoman and The Pyro from Team Fortress 2 and Dr. T from Boom Beach. Leon get his money back from Matthew Broderick (for Inspector Gadget & Deck The Halls), Dan Fogler (for Free Birds), Jamie Kennedy (for Son of The Mask), Ziggy Marley (for Shark Tale) and Jennifer Coolidge (for Click, Igor and Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day) * She Got Midriff-Taffy's been brainwashed to shoot her body in a Victoria Secret-eques place. * Basketcase-The Mayor, Gil, Brent, Earl and mysterious fifth member challenge Flint and Friends to a basketball game. Their fifth memeber ended up to be Sam Sparks after getting Taffy's S.O.S. on stopping Shelboune. * A Cloudy Christmas-Cannery High kidnaps Santa Clause. * The Villainous Lockwood-Flint posses as a villain to compete against Shelboune's Villain games while Gil, Brent and Earl competes after Flints school files a missing persons report. * The Brent and Earl Show-Brent and Earl posses as students at Flint's new school. ** Note: Sam and Manny return in this episode, has smuggles Brent and Earl to their home world by Order of Taffy. * Flint's Brother-Flint discovers that his mother is alive and has a twin brother named Quint. * Bombing the Falls Part 1- Flint, Tim, Steve, and their new school allies have a cookout on Flint's front lawn. When they realize they're out of buns, Flint, Steve, Chazz and Leon take Flying Car to the store. However, Flying Car is reprogrammed and knocks out the three with a special type of gas. When Flint, Chazz, Leon and Steve wake up in Flying Car, they are suspended from a crane over a large canyon. The gang is taunted over the radio by the villain that has trapped them inside and is about to kill them, as they struggle to figure out who would have a past grudge against them. In the end it is revealed to be Gil, who wanted revenge for being annoyed by Flint's antics. Taffy stumbles upon the kidnapper as he gloats to Flint and the others w/ him over the radio, and holds him at gunpoint. Unfortunately, she can't stop the kidnapper from hitting the remote control which releases the crane, and sends Flying Car and everyone inside him plummeting to the bottom of the canyon. * Bombing the Falls Part 2-As Flint discovers that Chazz and Leon are dead, He and Taffy must Avenge their death by stopping Shelboune's evil plot. * Bombing the Falls Part 3-The gang infiltrates Mayor Shelboune's headquarters (below a Chuck E. Cheese), but Shelboune is double-crossed by his right-hand-man/son Gil who turns out to be a leader of an alien race, then Zoobore calls upon the support of Earl and they unveil "The Hozer", an evil robot bent on turning everyone into Canadian People. The gang must battle "The Hozer" with a formation resembling the Megazord. * Apocalypses WOW!-When Mayor Shelboune gives Earl an ultimatum to turn around the drama department & get Zoobore's clan to leave earth, he writes a musical starring the teachers. Voice Cast * Rob Paulsen-Flint Lockwood/Old Rick/Manny * Nika Futterman-Sam Sparks * Grey Griffin-Taffy * Jess Harnell-Tim Lockwood/Chazz * Trevor Devall-Leon * Kari Wahlgren-Steve/FeMale Flint Lockwood/Baby Crane/Crane Mom * John DiMaggio-Brent McHale/Coach Hess * Mark Mosley-Earl * Wayne Knight-Gil * Wallace Shawn-Mayor Shelboune * Calos Alazraqui-Quint Lockwood/Cal/Matthew Broderick * Debra Wilson-Miss Lawford * Dwight Schultz-Head Master Flynn/Santa Clause * Tress MacNeille-Mama Shelboune * Jim Cummings-Robert De Niro * Jeff Bennett-Bobby/Donald Trump/Zoobore/Beck (from Mighty No. 9) * Maurice LaMarche-Hector Evilman/Evil Flint Lockwood/Zoobore's minions * Christina Pucelli-Evil Sam Sparks * Steve Blum-Joe Towne/Romote Control TV * Kevin Michael Richardson-Dave/Dan Fogler * Bill Fagerbakke-Lobster Clause * Nick Bakey-Crazy Man by the dock. * Sean Astin-Himself * Amy Poehler-Herself * Liliana Mumy-Fran Lockwood * Mic Wingert-Fran and Quint's messager boy. * Billy West-Sal/Canadian Tim Lockwood/Zoobore's minions * Jaret Raddick-Chuck E. Cheese * Dannah Feinglass-Helen Henny * Fred Tatasciore-Mr. Munch * Bill Farmer-Jasper T. Jowls * Eric Bauza-Pasqually Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Cartoon Network Category:DHX Media Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Sony Pictures Animation